


The Jazz Singer

by imagine_hamburr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1920's AU, Aaron is a bellboy, Alex is still a hoe, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, George is James' Godfather, James wears leg braces, M/M, Maria and James are besties, Medical stuff and Old Hollywood, Overprotective Dad Father George Washington, Roaring Twenties, Romance, Sick James Madison, Thomas is an actor, historical fiction - Freeform, mentions of drinking and smoking, so is Alex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_hamburr/pseuds/imagine_hamburr
Summary: So this is a WIP, But it's getting there! Please enjoy reading and there is more to come! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a WIP, But it's getting there! Please enjoy reading and there is more to come! :)

The pulse of golden lamps could be heard with a fringe of electricity inside the hotel lobby, making the hair on the back of James neck stand up.

Maria leaned against the old radio in the center of the lobby, switching it on with the flick of her finger.

The radio blared to a loud frequency, Maria tuning it down as she gave a smile to James.

"Alright, Watch this dance, Jemmy! It's called The Charleston!" Maria cheeped, the static noise fracturing into swing music.

The lobby was fairly empty, only filled with a few bystanders and foggy light.

The noon light was covered by red curtains, wallpaper swirling with delicate scarlet colors and gold.

James sat near the radio, Theodosia laying across one of his braced legs, the ginger tabby sleepily looking up at Maria.

Maria moved her feet in a rhythmic tone, her hips and movement graceful yet fun-loving!

James had a growing smile on his face as he watched Maria dance, Theodosia mewing up at James with a perplexed look.

"Well isn't that the bee's knees!" James awed as Aaron rolled along on a golden bellhop, the bellboy pausing at a stop to gaze at Maria.

He smiled at the sight, chuckling.

"Why, Let me join in doll!" Aaron chimed in as he leaped off the bellhop, hopping into the dance routine of Maria.

James laughed and clapped his hands as he watched this, happy as Theodosia approached the two, mewing for attention.

"Oh, Theo? You wish to dance as well?" Maria asked the ginger tabby as she then picked up the cat, hopping around foot to foot as she rolled her hips.

Theodosia let out long mews of confusion as James laughed even harder at this, Aaron spinning Maria and Theodosia as the cat then hissed in irritation.

"Oh, You! Don't be such a wet blanket, kitty!" Maria hummed as she placed the cat down on the lobby floor, Theodosia slinking off with her ears down and hackles raised.

"Good show! You're a real kidder, Maria!" James giggled as his laughter filled the hollowness of the drab hotel.

" **JAMES**!"

The yell of his name made James jump a bit, Maria and Aaron pausing in their dancing craze.

The thump of boots could be heard, George rushing down the staircase.

"Uh oh..." Maria cringed as she exchanged an uncomfortable glance with Aaron.

"Why are you out here!? You should be in your room, resting!" He said worriedly as James had carefully pushed himself up, his leg braces creaking and adjusting as he stood up.

"Oh well...I-I was just...watching Maria dance, Sir." James said.

"Yeah I was just..." Maria shifted her dress, taking a glimpse at her feet as she rubbed her arms.

"Showing him a dance, I learned..." Maria said softly as George just gave the three weird looks, more concerned for James.

"I don't care what you were doing, What matters is that you're resting inside your room until the doctor comes!" George said as he wrapped an arm around James.

"But George-!" James exclaimed as George hushed the young man.

"Not **ANOTHER** word!" George discouraged as he began to lead James out of the lobby, towards the elevator

"Come along now, Son." George encouraged, spinning the manual door handle as the metal elevator door creaked, shuttering open.

James stood, staring at the cage-like contraption as Theodosia had slinked back into the lobby, mewing up at James.

James gave a small sigh, looking back to Maria, Aaron helping a woman place her bags onto the  
bellhop.

"Bye, Maria..." James mumbled as he gave a small wave, Maria pouting at this as George cleared his throat.

He had a stern look on his face, his brown knitted intently.

James nodded in defeat, head hung low as his legs clicked against steel as he stiffly entered, Theodosia following suit.

George then stepped inside the elevator, manually turning the handle inside as well as the cage door shut on the three.

A simple two button panel was inside the elevator, only showing up and down.

George pushed the top button, the elevator shaking softly as it groaned with effort, slowly moving up.

"James, Sit down, please. You're not supposed to be on your feet without crutches! You know that!" George scolded as James was glaring up at the man.

"I can walk **FINE** , sir...! I don't need crutches!" James protested as George had carefully placed a hand to his back, pushing James' shoulders down as he carefully sat him down.

Theodosia mewed and rubbed up against James, the ginger tabby wanting attention.

" **YES** , you **DO** James! Your legs need support to walk, and your back isn't getting any better!"

James ignored George, petting Theodosia as he scratched behind her ears.

"It feels okay to me..." James mumbled, George staring at him for a long time as the elevator stopped, George then once more pushing the elevator button.

"When your parents made me your godfather, I promised I would take care of you if they ever passed on." George said as the elevator creaked and groaned to the third floor, to which George turned the crank, the metal door shivering open.

"...I know..." James said softly as he didn't look up at George, his godfather helping him up as Theodosia mewed up at the two.

"If you don't use your crutches, I'll have to put you in a wheelchair." George said somberly James looking up with sudden fear in his eyes.

"N-No...! I...I **HATE** wheelchairs...! Please don't put me in one, George...! I-I promise I'll use my crutches, honest! Don't put me in a wheelchair, **PLEASE**!" He begged, George instantly regretting his words.

"Im not gonna put you in a wheelchair, James!" George grunted between words as he heaved James up under his arms, walking down the rugged hallway of the hotel.

"Im just...trying to do whats best for you." George said

George paused at a specific door, the room number one hundred and three golden and plated across the front.

George dug around in his pocket, pulling out a matching key as he stuffed it into the lock, twisting it open.

The door creaked open to show that of a spotless hotel room, bed neatly folded and shoes all aligned along a wall.

The room itself was symmetrical, a bed across from a dresser as a bathroom door was to the right, a balcony straight ahead.

Books were kindly stacked on a dresser, near bottles upon bottles of tonics and ailments, medicines that James had to take.

Curtains swayed gently against the windows as Theodosia mewed happily, strutting into the room she called home.

"Did you take any of your medicine?" George asked as James had carefully walked over to the bed, sitting down with a grunt.

"James?"

"No, I haven't."

James let out a small sneeze as he looked over to the telephone near his bedside, to which was ringing.

George had grabbed one of the several tonics and ailments from the dresser, along with a spoon.

A nearly violet-looking liquid pooled into the spoon, George walking over and spooning it into James' mouth.

"I'll get the phone, James. Take your medicine."

James gagged and flinched at this, George picking up the receiver as James gulped down the medicine, George placing the spoon down near the telephone.

"Yes? Hello? Who is this?" George asked as he spoke into the telephone, James letting out a whine as he crawled underneath the covers, covering his head.

Theodosia mewed and leaped up onto the bed, sniffing the bundled lump that was James.

"Oh, Yes! Hello Doctor...Yes, He's here." George said as he looked to the lump on the bed, lifting up the covers to reveal a frowning James.

"A fever? No, I haven't checked..." George speculated as he pressed a hand to James' forehead, feeling for a spike in warmth as James sneezed once more.

"He's sneezing a bit, I don't feel much of a fever." George responded as James gave him a pitiful look, George sighing.

"George..."

George shushed James and rubbed his head in a caring manner.

"Take your leg braces off, and lay in bed. Yes doc?"

James let out a groan as he rolled across the bed, Theodosia curled into a ball as she watched him.

James then sat up in bed, fingers caressing the leather straps as he carefully unlaced them, slipping them off of his legs.

The steel rubbed into his muscles, James letting out a small whimper of ache as his legs trembled.

"Okay, Thank you doctor." George said as he placed the receiver back down, looking over to James.

George walked over to the other side of the bed, James moving stiffly as George carefully moved James' legs to the bed.

"Now, You rest here until the Doctor comes." George said, pulling the covers over James as he sneezed again, Theodosia mewing up at George.

George smiled at the cat and scratched her head, picking her up and placing her near James

Theodosia cuddled next to James, James sneezing once more.

"George...?"

"Yes?" George asked as he sat on the bed near James, still feeling for a fever as he slipped his hand behind James back.

"Do you think I have polio?"

George widened his eyes at this, a wave of panic flashing across his face as he bit his lip, an awful silence entering the room.

George got up from the bed.

"George...?"

He walked around the bed, grabbing another one of the several tonics from the dresser as he then sat down back at the bed, taking the spoon from the bedside table.

"George...!"

George poured in another colorful tonic into the spoon, looking up to James, who had sat himself up, looking distraught.

George hushed him, and fed him more medicine, James flinching as the spoon entered his mouth.

"Hush. Don't talk like that, okay?...You don't have polio..." George said as he removed the spoon from his mouth, James coughing, for he swallowed too fast.

"I hope not..." George mumbled under his breath as he cared for his godson, swing music a mere echo in the hotel room.


	2. Chapter 2

Smoke filled the balcony, stars a large source of light in the midnight air.

"Now, picture this boys-!" Sam cooed as he looked across at the two men, making a square with his hands.

Drunken feet danced mindlessly to jazz and swing, girls laughing and men singing.

"Thomas Jefferson, and Alexander Hamilton-! **IN THE JAZZ SINGER! THE FIRST EVER SOUND FILM IN THE WORLD!** " George sparkled as his fingers dazzled, Thomas chewing on the end of a cigar.

"Hm...Whats it about?" Thomas asked, Alex making out half-drunk with some random girl on his lap.

"Why, its about a man who struggles to be a jazz singer in today's day and age, and faces rivals and lovers-"

Alex interrupted, pausing in his lustful frenzy.

"Sounds dull." He chimed, the girl hopping off his lap to go dance.

"Just like you." Thomas smirked as he glazed over at Alex, his mouth covered in dark red lipstick.

Alex responded to Thomas by kicking him under the table, Thomas laughing at the response.

"Well, We can improve the storyline!" Sam sputtered quickly.

Thomas and Alex said nothing in response, Thomas lending Alex his cigar.

"Hmmm...Im not sure..." Thomas speculated as he leaned into his seat.

"I'll double the pay!" Samuel sputtered.

Thomas' eyes glinted at this, placing a hand on his cheek in fake boredom as he stared at the table.

"...I don't know..."

Samuel jittered, nervously looking at the two famous actors as his mind raced for a way of bribery.

"You can get the lead role!"

Thomas' eyes were glittering now, a smile on his face.

"Now you're talking my language...Alright, We'll be in your movie."

"Hey, Hey, **HEY**!" Alex whined from behind his cigar.

"I never said _I_ was gonna be in it! Whats in it for me!?"

"Uh...The Schuyler Sisters are gonna be-"

Alex jolted at the name of the singing group of girls.

" **IM** **IN**!" He said as Sam gave a thankful sigh, a wonderful smile on his face as the three men stood up, exchanging handshakes.

"Thank you! **SO** much, sirs! This one will be a grand smash! I **KNOW**  it!"

"You're welcome! Good luck in show business!" Thomas

Sam then stood up, and walked away from the two, being swept into a catalyst of smoke and dancing.

"That guy was a total pushover." Alex snorted as he perched his legs up on the table, crossing his ankles.

"Ugh...I need to get drunk..." Thomas muttered as he rubbed his eyelids tiredly.

"You wanna get arrested, bimbo?" Alex chimed as he extinguished the cigar.

"No," Thomas answered, "I said I wanna get drunk."

"I know you got some bootleg around here..." Thomas muttered lowly as he leaned into Alex, poking him.

"So spill it...!"

"Alright, Alright...I'll tell ya, if you butt me one." Alex said as he made a 'V' with two fingers, awaiting a cigarette between them.

Thomas rolled his eyes and produced out a box of cigarettes from his pockets, hitting the bottom of it as a cigarette popped out.

Thomas slipped it out and handed it to Alex, Alex then pulling out a match and scraping it against the bottom of his shoe as a flame appeared.

He hovered it below the cigarette, the flame flickering as he sucked in smoke, blowing it out in small wisps.

"Alright, tell me where it is..." Thomas begged as Alex sent a snarky look to Thomas.

"Look Tommy... _I_ don't have it," He sucked in more smoke, and coughed, "But I know someone who does..."

Thomas smirked, eyes sparkling as the midnight party dissolved into the summer night.

 


	3. Chapter 3

A touch of cold metal pressed against James' bare chest, sending a shiver through him.

A clock ticked silently in the room, the windows shut as only a small lamp was on in the dark.

"Alright, breath in," Dr. Lee encouraged as James obeyed, his chest inflating.

"Breath out,"

James let go of his breath, his chest deflating as the doctor pressed a hand to James' forehead, feeling for a fever.

"How is your back doing?" Dr. Lee asked as James felt a finger follow the curves in his spine, the touch making him arch his back.

"Okay..." James responded.

Lee paused as James darted his eyes to the clock, Theodosia asleep next to him.

"I apologize for coming so late...New York is restless at night." He said, pulling out a thermometer from his black bag and sticking it inside James' mouth.

"Im sure it is..." James hummed sleepily.

The door creaked opened, appearing the face of George in the dim lamp light.

"Oh, Doctor-! Thank goodness you're here!" George chimed as he slipped into the room, closing the door quickly as Dr. Lee responded by shaking his hand.

"How is he doing...? Is it bad? Does he have....?"

Dr. Lee hushed George, placing a hand to George's shoulder.

"He's alright, Just a crooked back and a bad cold."

George took a thankful breath, terror subsiding in his eyes as Dr.Lee turned to see a red line blooming from the thermometer.

"Oh, dear..." Dr.Lee muttered as he took up the glass thermometer, shaking it lightly.

George widened his eyes at this.

"What!? What is it!?" He asked urgently.

He whistled, as he examined it.

"Ninety-nine degrees!" Dr.Lee chimed as he placed a hand to James' cheeks, feeling warmth as the young man sneezed in response.

"I think some white willow tonic can help, other than that just keep him in bed until the fever subsides." He said as he collected his items, placing them inside his black bag.

"Keep wearing those leg braces and crutches, now." He said.

He turned to George.

"Call in when you need me,"

He shook George's hand.

"Take care." He said, Dr.Lee then disappearing behind the shadow of a door, James coughing as he petted a sleeping Theodosia.

George let out a soft sigh, shutting the door.

"I'll get the medicine in the morning, You just rest, alright?"

George had tucked blankets around James, rubbing his head.

"Okay..." James replied weakly, his nose sniffling.

George gave him a gentle smile and rubbed his head, slowly heading out the room as the door creaked behind him.

James smiled in the darkness, tugging off his blanket as he had awakened Theodosia, the ginger tabby mewing sleepily.

James shushed her.

"Theo...! I gotta go watch my radio show!" James said as he scooted himself to the edge of his bed, silently slipping on his leg braces as clicks of steel chimed in the dark.

He welcome the cold metal and leather straps to his skin, slowly standing up as he carefully walked towards the door.

Theodosia mewed again, leaping off the bed as she followed after her owner.

"Theo! Quiet!" James snapped a little as he had entered into the hallway.

A jolt of giddiness and adrenaline flew through his veins, similar to that of releasing a free bird into the air.

"Come on Theo," James encouraged as he wandered off into the hotel, Theodosia mewing softly behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Lamp lights flickered in the streets of New York, flies disintegrating at the touch of the electricity.

They fluttered lifelessly to the vomit strained streets, expensive shoes crunching over their dead little bodies.

"Walk...Faster...!" Alex whined as he let out a drunken burp, following behind and even drunker Thomas.

Thomas grumbled in response, gripping a half empty champagne bottle.

He turned it over almost completely, chugging it down in long gulps.

The honk of a car horn bustled down the street, a hoodlum of flapper boys and girls greeting the two.

A girl leaned out of the moving car, her hair caught in the midnight breeze.

"Hey boys! Why don't you come have some fun with us?" She chided, the other flappers giggling at this as they waved their arms out into the air.

Alex blinked slowly at this, a grin forming on his face.

"And how...! Wait up there, doll!" Alex chuckled as he began to sloppily run up towards the car.

The drunken tomcat leaped onto the bumper, the gaggle of boys and girls laughing heartily as one boy tugged Alex into the car, kissing him.

"Wait...! **ALEX**...!" Thomas garbled out as he hiccuped, a cascade of puke suddenly dribbling out of his mouth as he gagged.

The car had disappeared into the dark roads, laughter echoing away into nothing as Thomas let out a groan.

He coughed as liquid spewed from his nose, tears arising from his eyes as he panted, throat and nose burning.

He shakily fell to the sidewalk, gripping his stomach as he fainted in front of a dead streetlight.


End file.
